


DiamondMine

by DianaRamR



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BAMF Logan, Big Time Rush AU, Blow Jobs, DAD james, Dr. Logan Mitchell, Drugs, Jagan Au, Kid Fic, Logan Mitchell doctor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, New York City, New York Rangers, Post-Depression, Single Parent James, btr au, hockey player Kendal Knight, old fic, surgeon Logan Mitchell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaRamR/pseuds/DianaRamR
Summary: No matter how much money, fame or power James had, cause he already had his little diamond shinning bright. Happiness in his life doesn't mean he had the love of his life. "The jungle is dark but full of diamonds, A diamond is rough and hard to the touch, It's dark there, but full of diamonds" - Arthur Miller.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.  
> 

 

 

"…DiamondMine"

"DiamondMine" this time James almost cried because of too much happiness, he was just a week away from his great inauguration party, and he couldn't be happier.

He just had everything he needed, well at least everything a man thinks he needs; money, fame, power but specially his beloved family. Even though he lost his wife he had found the courage to keep going.  
He was staring at the name of his company in the lobby of his building, his great-grandfather Charles Diamond was the one who originally created DiamondMine, "The Diamond Mine", in that time, at first it was just a cosmetic's brand, now thanks to Brooke, James's mom and her dad Ted Diamond it is a luxury brand dedicated to jewelry and fashion design, and considered one of the most exclusive and high praised brands.

Now Brooke had retired leaving everything to James and making him the new CEO. James has been working on DiamondMine since he was a little kid and with this new status he decided to change the image of the company that had given him everything.

The logo was simple, with an Helvetica black font and of black, diamonds crashed in the back, making it look elegant, expensive but still classy. And now every single product package was black with a tiny diamond on the corner, it was a brand known and desired by everyone. People feel happy and proud just by wearing a single thing.

And there he is James, the only owner of the company, well technically there were two owners but well _Mad-_

"Mr. Diamond?" a voice snapped James's thoughts away and he turned back to see who was calling him.

  
"Yes, Miss Wainwright?" the beautiful African American woman smiled wide at him before talking.

  
"I left your tux for Saturday's party at your house's office along with the guest list in case you wanna add someone else. Is there anything else I can get you?"

  
"No, thanks Kelly, is my car ready?"

  
"Just waiting for you, sir"

  
He smiled before waving goodbye "Thank you, Miss Wainwright. Have a good night."

James went straight to his office when he got home and grabbed the guest list to read it before sleeping. Once in bed instead of reading the list he unlocked his tablet looking for the the digital copy of the list to compare it to the one Kelly gave to him, that's when he saw that he forgot to close the window of Safari when he was watching porn, yeah, porn. He quickly closed it and forgot about it.

But a single 29-year-old man watching porn instead, of hooking up? He's not ugly at all, he had the Diamond blood in his veins, as his mother says, so he was naturally gorgeous, even beautiful some would say, and he  had an amazing body cause he worked out almost every day mostly to keep this public image.

But he was pretty busy working to court anyone and too rich to find someone who doesn't want him because of his money or social status. That makes it even harder to find a willingly guy for a fuck when you're "famous", that's not looking for fame for himself... Wait, himself? Well, yeah… ladies and gentleman, basically James Diamond (the most desired man in 2015 & 2017, yeah he lost 2016) was a sexually frustrated but really powerful gay man.

The door opened loudly distracting James and he couldn't help but smile warmly putting his tablet aside and opening his arms wide. "Daddy! You are home!"

  
…right, a sexually frustrated really powerful _single gay dad_.

* * *

Logan bit his bottom lip moaning as he came looking down at the poor guy sucking on him. Logan with a smug face lift him up and lick his chin making the guy whine in pleasure, and just when he was about to kiss him Logan pushed him away, which made him fall to the floor.

  
"Sammy what did I say 'bout kissing?"

  
"B-but, Logan… it's ju-"

  
"No no, shut up I don't wanna hear it"

  
Sam almost crying didn't know what to say, he just stayed there looking at how Logan was fixing his pants before pulling out a cigarette and placed it in between his lips. He leaned down on his knees to be just a few inches away from Sam's lips. Sam closed his eyes holding his breath hoping he was finally getting a kiss from Logan, but Logan just grabbed the lighter that was next to Sam's hand on the floor.

  
"Log-"

  
"See ya, Sammy" he winked and left the tiny closet they were in before Sam could say anything else.

  
He lit is cig and then walked out of the party before Sam could reach him, he knew that Sam had a huge crush on him, and Logan felt like shit cause he had taken advantage of it, but I mean, who doesn't?

He was young, hot, smart, cute, rich and an animal in bed, so anyone would die to be under him or on top of him, cause yeah, he likes it both ways. But still being a slut doesn't mean he doesn't protect himself, as a doctor he knows about some diseases you can get just by kissing someone, so he decided to stop kissing everyone, he made it a very important rule, just like always wearing a condom.

Well at least that's what he wants to believe but the truth is Logan's scared of feelings, or more of getting hurt because of feelings and he knows kisses are one of his most powerful weakness. He had always felt like his soul controls the kissing and his body the sex.

  
Just a little peck and he becomes completely vulnerable, those were the ones that made his heart skip a beat and moan before doing any other sexual move. Kinda weird in a whore, isn't it?

  
He left the party as fast as he could, without looking like some kind of maniac running, specially cause he felt bad because of Sam, the poor guy who has had a crush on him over a year was left alone and naked in that closet, Logan had this rule of not sleeping with anyone who could fall for him, or him to fall with, but tonight he just needed the fuck, he needed to get rid of all the stress of work, specially because of the long surgery he had that morning.

  
He arrived home and went directly to his room, in the second floor of his penthouse, he took off his shoes and laid down without thinking and started crying for about an hour before he fell asleep with his eyes swollen.

  
...He hated losing patients, especially kids.


	2. Madison Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison Diamond, the owner of James's heart.  
> Carlos's introduction to the story.  
> A morning in the life of Logan changes with an special guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS

_3 weeks before…_

"I don't wanna brush my hair today!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to!" James kneeled in front of Madison so they were at the same level, and held her tiny face between his hands.

Madison panicked and closed her eyes pouting "I don't want to!"

"Madison, baby, would you please open your beautiful eyes and look at me?"

"…No"

"Please, for me?" She opened just one eye still pouting

James smiled wide, he knew his little girl gets excited when she sees him sling "Oh look there's one of my favorite eyes in the whole universe! So beautiful and only for me to see" He squeezed her cheeks and Madison laughed opening her other eye thinking her daddy deserves to see her eyes because she says so.

"Oh, what an extraordinary honor!" Madison giggled staring at her daddy.

"Me, James Diamond, just an ordinary guy, has the amazing opportunity to see the most beautiful eyes in the world" She laughed more and grabbed James's face with her tiny chubby hands.

"But my eyes are like yours, daddy!"

"That's not true honey" James poked her nose and Madison frowned slightly.

"B-but, it's the same weird color!" now my daddy was the one frowning.

"Who told you that?" James asked now frowning himself.

"No one, I figured it out!"

"It's called "hazel", but weird, and yeah we both have to same eye color but your eyes have a different shape"

"Really?"

"Yeah, mine's just a boring shape, but yours are like the ones of your… mommy" Madison gasped excited.

"Really?! I didn't know that! Wait, daddy why they're different" James picked her up before walking to the kitchen.

"Because, your grandfather was Chinese-American" he placed on top of the counter.

"That's so cool! I'm like Mulan! Daddy can we please go visit her?" he sighed

"Only if you promise not too ask too many questions and brush your hair"

"I promise!"

"Great, so how about waffles for breakfast?"

"Blueberry Waffles!"

"Fine, but go and get my phone, I think it's ringing." James placed her back on the floor and kissed her cheek.

"Yes!" Madison ran as fast as she could to get her daddy's phone.

* * *

**Carlos's POV**

"James, I fucking need you at my place! So you better get the hell out of wherever you are, I really don't care if-!"

"…Carlitos?"

"Shit! Madison!" Madison started giggling

"…please tell me we are the only ones in this conversation"

"Don't worry uncle 'Litos. My daddy is in the kitchen making me blueberry waffles!"Carlos sighed relived and smiled at her tone of voice, heit's so adorable how she gets all excited only with some waffles.

"At least he shows his gayness only at home" Carlos muttered.

"What's gayness?" Fuck, sometimes he forget she is only 4 well almost 5.

"Uhmm it's when your dad.." Carlos was already nervous, James hates when they talk without his supervision.

"uhm shows how much he loves you in a uhm you know ga- no! In a happy way! Yeah, it's when your daddy shows how much he loves you in a happy way" _please believe it._

"Oh, then I love when my daddy shows his gayness!" Carlos laughed, he loves this kid.

" _My What?!"_ Shit.

" _Madison who are you talking to?!"_ Would he hate me if I hang up?, Carlos thought.

"Just uncle Carlitos, daddy. Why?" don't hand him the phone, don't han- "here, he wants to talk with you, I'll go to eat my waffles!"

" _Madison brush your hair first, young lady!"_ James took a deep breath and placed the phone against his ear.

"Carlos…" well he wasn't too angry, Carlos hoped.

"Hey… buddy I was, you know" Carlos stuttered forgetting why he actually called.

"Please stop corrupting my daughter!"

"No one's corrupting anyone!"

"Dude someone called from school because she said "shit"!" Carlos bit his lip, and frowned.

"I probably say shit a few times… but dude, I never taught her the meaning nor did i said it in front of her"

"You didn't?" James was genuinely confused "But then who? She doesn't have too many friends… I-I don't get it"

Carlos sighed already knowing what was going on."…bro, we both know who used to say it like all the time"

"But it's impossible! She was 2 years old! She did talked and stuff but not that much."

"So what? Lucy changed everyone's life around here!"

"I'm going to take her to visit her today" James said with already regret in his voice. "Ok, so what were you calling for?"

Carlos saw the opportunity and quickly changed the topic ".. Oh right! You have to come over to my place! Oh and guess who's leaving the L.A Kings to join our Rangers?!"

"Uhm, I don't know, maybe…"

"The Thunder Knight! Remember? The guy I met at college?!"

"Do you even remember his first name?"

"No, I used to call him "Kay" or "Knight", and you know i only know the names of my Rangers, but damn dude, he's amazing in the ice! I'm sure as hell we are winning this season! You know he actually helped me to get laid a couple of times during college cause he, it's actually pretty funny he-"

"Carlos! Why were you calling for?!"

"Right! You need to come for some business"

"You're already done with the new logo?!" Carlos sighed happily, finally that sounds like his best friend, and not the grumpy business man who doesn't enjoy hockey like Carlos does.

"I even sent my workers to your building, talked to Kelly and they are already placing a giant "D","M" and a fake diamond on your roof top!"Carlos said proudly.

"How?!"

"Yeah you know 'cause I actually work!" he chuckled "Besides Garcia's services are the best" Carlos said smugly.

"I really own you a big one Carlos, seriously!"

"Don't worry, as long as I get my money" he teased.

"No seriously, with all this work I completely forgot about it and the new logo was one of the best important things and probably the first thing I had to take care of"

"You're welcome"

"So when can I see it?! You know the final design"

"Well, you'll have to go to my office instead 'cause it's already too late for you to come here"

"Fine, then I'll have breakfast and go to your office and bring your money"

"Well then I can't wait! See ya then" he chuckled

"See ya"

"Enjoy your blueberry waffles, sweetheart!" Carlos said giggling before hanging up.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

_Mornings. Argh, why do I have to start my day with mornings. Bored meaningless mornings._ Logan whined at the sun on his face. He had set an alarm that opens the curtain and instead of helping it made his morning more despicable.

one of the reasons he hated his mornings was because it was always the same routine; waking up early, brush teeth, take a shower (sometimes he would do both things at the same time) dress up, grab his keys and head to work.

And mornings at work were even worst; greet the officer in the entrance, avoid contact with old people cause they would ask about their health (not that he doesn't like his job, but some people think _every_ single doctor at the hospital know exactly what they have!) That's also why he never wears his doctor's gown before he had his coffee. Then he would go strictly to his office where his assistant would be already with my espresso with cinnamon, toast cheddar and ham sandwich and the papers that he had to check already on top of his desk ready for him in the order he usually likes.

"Morning Camille!" Wow, Logan thought that that sounded better than usual.

"Good Morning, Dr. Mitchell" She said smiling as she hand him my coffee. "I already put your breakfast and papers in your desk" She seems nervous and hesitant.

"Whats wrong?" I said before taking a huge sip.

" _There's someone in your office"_ she said almost whispering

"What?!"

"He said it was an emergency" she lowered her tone of voice before speaking "Please don't get mad"

Logan had to take a deep breath before heading inside without looking at Camille, yeah she had to suffer a least a tiny bit, but whatever probably it's a normal emergency and not a "Shit, let's get you to operating theater!" emergency.

He closed the door behind and frozen when he saw who was sitting on desk, more like sitting on top of the desk, and eating Logan's sandwich with a huge smirk on the face.

"You son of a bitch!" Logan said chuckling which made both of them chuckled "Give me my sandwich, Kendall Knight!"

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm 1000% open to suggestions.


	4. Best Buds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendall arrives at New York, more specifically at Logan's.  
> Small background story about James and Lucy.  
> Carlos and James being lovable business's men.

**LOGAN**

"I need to stay at your place" Kendall said before taking a sip from Logan's coffee.

"Why?" Logan said with my mouth full while flipping through some on his files, Kendall was eating the other half of the sandwich. They were both sitting and eating there at the office while catching up a bit, which i wasn't much cause they basically talk on the phone all the time. "I thought you already had a place"

"I do, my dear Logie, if you ignore the fact that I have to sleep on the floor with a sleeping bag and no windows, and man it's hot out there"

"You bought an apartment without furniture nor windows… why am I not surprised?" Logan said before taking the coffee out of Kendall's hands and finishing it.

"Well it is brand new, and i got the a penthouse like you suggested it" he said proudly "And with the money the Rangers offered me I'll be able to make my apartment the greatest, coolest and most amazing place on earth. It will be the bachelor palace i never had! And since this is New York and not L.A. my parties will be even more epic than they used to be, filled with pretty people for my cute whore of a friend.." He winked at Logan which made the latter chuckled "..so if you want to be able to come to all the parties, you'll have to let me stay at your place, for now!" He said in a tone of voice that made him look like 10 years younger and brought Logan back to many memories of their years together filled with Kendall's speeches and pep talks, but specially those time when got in trouble as teenagers, Logan smilies and tried to bring back his bestie back to reality.

"Dude there's no need to talk like we're 17 again, besides I'm your best bud, we both know that place will become my second house." Logan winked at him.

"Yeah but you have to-"

"Fine, I will let you stay at my place" Logan rolled his eyes chuckling, for course he was gonna let him, he was actually surprised he was asking permission.

"Thanks, bro" Kendall said happily and leaned back on his chair, before staring the wall in silence with a serious face.

"Damn I can't believe I'm going to be 28 this year…" Logan frowned looking up. _what?_

"What do you mean?" since when Kendall Knight worries about age? They been doing stuff for 21+ since they were 16 and sometimes they still act like they were 18.

"I mean, I have just couple of years to play hockey. Then I'll probably end up teaching kids or something" Kendall sighed deeply and pointed at Logan with half of his sandwich in hand "And you, my slutty friend, will have to start paying for sex, that's so sad"

"What?" Logan's frown deepened, he can score however he wants, what the hell is he talking about? "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find a party, get drunk or high or probably both, but specially I'm getting myself a date, i don't want a bachelor life forever, it actually sounds kinda sad. ...Kendall Knight is **not** going to die alone!" Kendall hugged the confused brunette and walked out of Logan's office leaving him there in shocked questioning everything about his best friend.

What the hell just happened?

Approximately six or seven hours later Kendall texted Logan where he was. Since that day was almost over he decided to catch up with his best friend.

* * *

**JAMES**

James is romantic kinda guy, he loves the smell of flowers in the morning. We used to have breakfast at his terrace so he would be able to smell his mother's flowers while admiring the view of New York City.

But these circumstances were different. Madison had picked pink roses for her bouquet because she was wearing a pink dress with a red ribbon on her hair but when the seller told her that the pink carnations means "a mother's love" she practically forgot the existence of any other specie and begged James to buy them. James chose a bouquet of red tulips because these were the ones that Lucy used on their wedding. They were more focused on showing their love that they didn't bother on knowing the meaning of tulips, which is "undying love" and it kinda match the situation now.

_James spent his entire life ignoring his sexuality, he used to think that he just knew how to appreciate a man's beauty. So when he met Lucy he did consider her a good option for marriage, they both came from the same type of families, had similar sense of humor and they could spent hours and hours talking about life or meaningless stuff. It wasn't until they were married that he realized his love for her was fraternal, that he had gotten more boners because of his bodyguard instead of getting them while looking at his wife in flattering clothes. Unfortunately the same day he decided to tell her what was going on, Lucy told him she was pregnant, James cried, he loves kid and one of his biggest fantasies was having a kid of his own. He hated himself for lying to his best friend and the mother of his baby. So he told Lucy about his sexuality, right away while still crying._

_"Lu... I'm gay. I'm so so so gay."_

_Lucy cried and then laughed wiping away her tears._

_"I've always known, Jay." They both laughed and cried while hugging each other. Lucy actually thought he was bisexual, they decided to keep the baby because they both knew their love was real. They waited until Madison was born to get divorce, but still live together to raise her. James didn't want to be considered once again the billionaire playboy, he wanted to be a real dad for his baby girl. James considered himself the luckiest man in the world because he was no longer hiding who he really was, he had a beautiful daughter and his roommate was the most extraordinary and supportive person in the world._

Unfortunately it didn't last long...

James told their bodyguards to stay behind as far as they could, these was a more intimate situation and he didn't want to be interrupted, he turned off his cellphone after he texted Carlos telling him that he would meet him for lunch instead, cause he owned this to his daughter.

Lucy was amazing, that's why he always talks with Madison about her, she still lived in both of them and he wanted to keep it that way.

They were walking alone, that's probably one of James's favorites things to do, it was so peacefully but of course, Madison was a little concerned about it.

"Daddy why is it too quite here?" she asked shaking James's hand holding her bouquet tightly against her chest.

"Because people don't need to speak here, some just pray in silence" He said quietly.

"And why do they pray in silence? heaven's too far away, they should be shouting or go to an airplane and pray there" James had the need to picked her up and hold her tightly, so he did placing her in his arms, she put one of her tiny arms around his neck, James loved how adorable she looked like that.

"Because heaven has an special microphone only for those prayers that come from the heart" she gasped.

"So if the prayer doesn't comes from the heart they can't hear you?!"

"Exactly" she frowned.

"Wow… " James smiled kissing her cheek, he loves how he can make her speechless, he knows that that frown means she has a million questions in her head but she doesn't know what to ask first or how.

They both arrived to that marble headstone that always change their mood instantaneously. James put Madison back on the ground and stare at it.

> " _Lucille Elizabeth Stone_
> 
> _1991-2017_
> 
> _mother, lover, our rockstar"_

"I want her to be here with us, daddy" James kneeled next to her and sighed.

"Yeah, me too, sweetheart"

They stayed for almost an hour there. Madison put both of their bouquets there making sure they looked nice before she started praying but this time instead of Madison praying for Lucy, like she usually does, she prayed _to_ Lucy for James to be taken cared of.

James found it sweet that his daughter wants him to be happy but he felt extremely confused _why would she think I need to be taken care of?_ The worst part, he couldn't even ask her because why. James taught her that prayers are private even if they are spoken out loud and asking her will make James look bad, she was pretty young, but also pretty smart cause she has an amazing memory, a little song absorbing everything her daddy teaches her.

Afterwards James took her to eat something at her favorite restaurant on Madison Avenue, and yeah she also loved that the street had her name on it, and after lunch he took her back to their place at the 5th avenue, James was in a little bit of rush since he had to visit Carlos.

"I love you, baby" James kissed her forehead "Remember the maids and nanny have both my phone and Kelly's, call me if you need something, and I don't to want found you awake when I get home, like last time, is that clear, young lady?"

"Yes, sir!" she chuckled "I love you, daddy"

James got back in the car after making sure she was inside with her nanny and probably already running around. The trip to Carlos's office was short even with traffic of the city at that time, when he got out of the car Kelly was already there waiting for him to get inside the building.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Diamond"

"Afternoon, Miss Wainwright" They both headed to the elevators and once the doors closed she immediately started fixing Jame's suit and tie making him blush.

"Sorry, I didn't realized I was that messy" she smiled warmly and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, it's my job, besides you still don't know how to a tie" she said before finishing and taking out a bottle of cologne spraying it some on James's neck and wrists.

"You smelled like grass" James chuckled.

"You now, I actually downloaded an app that teaches you how to tie a tie!" he said smiling and she laughed loudly but the minute the doors opened Kelly composed herself so quickly that now James was the one laughing like a crazy guy.

They got of the elevators still chuckling and Stephanie, Carlos's intern, greeted them before any of them could said a word, she directed James to Carlos's office and opened the door for him.

"Jamie!" Carlos hugged so tight that he literally took James's breath away but he hugged him back anyway. And as usual he was wearing neither tie nor jacket, always casual _-even though he literally changed the agency where he now works-_ , always humble and with the brightest smile in the room.

"Los, my friend. Great to see you! How long has it been? Almost a week?" James winked teasingly.

"We already talked on the phone, now let's talk about business!" Carlos sounded so happy, and as usual James was already feeling the same thing thanks to him.

"Yeah man, I've been dying to see how the logo for so long that-" Carlos cut him by grabbing the control and turning on the TV, and there it was DiamondMine's logo, James was speechless, _it's so perfec_ t. The background was filled with shattered diamonds that went from black to white from the bottom to the top; in the left corner there was Jame's great-grandfather signature in white, and in the middle the word "DiamondMine" in black with a small brighter _-somehow, more contrasting-_ diamond next to the "e", so simple, so perfect.

"I know" Carlos said with his typical _"I'm better than you_ " tone of voice but this time James didn't care nor bother Carlos because of his arrogance.

"Kelly!" James shouted still staring at the logo, Kelly rushed and came in so fast it startled Carlos.

"Yes?" she asked worried.

"Pay Los" it was the only thing James was able to say, she sighed relieved and started doing a check and then hanging it out to Carlos before excusing herself.

"Thanks Kelly, I really- whoa!" Carlos gasped, his jaw literally dropping "Fuck, James why you're giving me to much money?!" James blinked and stoped staring at the logo to look at Carlos.

"How much did she give you?" James asked a little bit worried.

"2.5 fucking millions!"

"Oh sorry man, give me that" Carlos handed him the check and James grabbed a pen and corrected it before hanging it back to him. 

"Oh Jesus Christ, I'm gonna throw up. You're going to fucking kill me!"

"What? Why?!" James was really confused by now.

"25 million dollars?! I was definitely not being sarcastic!"

"But that money is also for the workers and you know the construction of the logo at the building and the rest for you" James said quickly to make sure Carlos wasn't getting a heart attack or something.

"Oh, thank God!" He sat on his desk thinking. "Dude that still leaves me with almost 11 million for me!"

"Yeah so?" It was totally worth it.

"Wow… now I know why you keep on winning money," Carlos said with a serious tone.

"Why?" This sounded like one of those wises stuff Carlos says every now and then.

"Like my mom says, "what you give will come back twice as big", and it's true, that's why you have so much, bud, you have a heart of gold" James smiled blushing and hugged Carlos tightly.

"So what do you say? It's Friday, summer, he shouldn't be working. How about we go to celebrate this moment?" Carlos asked and smiled again.

"Sure, sounds like a great idea... C'mon I know the owner of this fancy bar, for only V.I.P people!" James said still smiling.

"Hell yeah" Carlos put the check on his safe under his desk and then they both left the building talking like they used to before they even cared about their reputations on the big business world, just two best friends enjoying life.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know how you guys feel about Kenlos, if i should make them be together or just some bromance, let me know.
> 
> would love your opinion.


	5. Lavo

**LOGAN**

Logan did manage to find the place where Kendall was. A place called LAVO, and it was so fucking crowded. How did he even found it in first place? He just got here, for God's sake! Logan actually knows every so called "best nightclub" of the city, but still. LAVO is kinda pricey and definitely not the first place he would pick, but still a great place to mingle, he figured Kendall would've had to find at least 3 good places before he decided to meet Logan here.

He skipped the line like he owned the place and paid the big guy in the entrance without even looking at his face, the big guy let him in without any trouble, yeah it was that easy, and it always worked. He walked around looking for his friend but it was kinda hard, there were a lot of people in there, he's pretty sure he saw a Jenner, worst part of nightclubs was when you find a celebrity, it can get either more crowded or closed to give them more "privacy".

Logan's been in this type of bars/clubs so many many times, but damn! How is he supposed to find Kendall? The bitch has probably already left and he's here like an idiot and- goddamn look at those legs! Yeah she's about to forget her friends and meet my fingers 'cause I'm definitely getting my hand under that beautiful red skirt…

"Easy there, tiger!" Kendall stopped Logan just a few steps away from the girl by grabbing him from his shoulders and turning him around to face him. Logan didn't care and looked back at the red skirted girl she wasn't there anymore.

"Dude, what the hell?" Why on earth is looking so happy?, Logan thought.

"Oh shut up! We both know you'll find her later. But not now, you just got here! And it's your duty as best friend to help have an awesome night" Logan smiled, he was glad his bro was no longer thinking about finding a date and dying alone.

"Yeah, so what do we do in order to achieve that?" Kendall smirked like the Cheshire cat and Logan actually started sweating.. fuck.

"We both know we to get ya drunk first, sweetie."

"Yeah, yeah right..." Logan gulped, he couldn't afford to have a hangover the next day. "Dude, I actually have to wor-" Kendall didn't let him finish that phrase, instead he shoved a shot of tequila down Logan's throat and then another one, of who knows what.

The songs kept going and so did the shots and Logan's night became a blur

* * *

 

**JAMES**

This place was extremely crowed it made James wonder when was the last time he had even been on a club. He actually couldn't remember a specific date, guess when you become working parent there's no time for parting. However Carlos was a complete different story, he even greeted some people in the entrance and was full of joy… as always of course.

Funny thing is they got inside thanks to James's contacts, he called first so as soon as they stopped in front the people working there opened a different door to let them in and they skipped plenty of people.

They were looking for a free table to sit and order some drinks, but even with help of the host it became a quest. After walking a few minutes in the surprisingly big club James found a tall table with two chairs, turned to show it to Carlos, but he wasn't there anymore. He looked around but there wasn't a sign of Carlos.

Jame had to practically run to the table before someone could get it, he sat on one of the chairs and waited for a waitress to showed up while still looking around for Carlos, instead he got a glance a really nice ass who made his mouth go dry, but his view was covered by a face with a lot of makeup.

"Hey, I'm Anna and I'm going to be your waitress tonight" she said as she placed a small plate with nuts on the table. James only nodded and smile.

"I'll have to ask for your credit card, it's just a precaution, don't worry we will only charge you for the drinks you consume." James handed her his credit, she grabbed it and swallowed hard looking at it, probably because of his last name. Diamond wasn't an easy to find last name, and thanks to Brooke's chaotic teenage days it became a celebrity type of last name, the Diamonds were always invited to important events in New York City, James hated to be considered a celebrity instead of just the CEO/owner of his family company, but he did love the Met Gala and hanging out with celebrities with no cameras around. Anna scanned the credit card and handed it back to James while clearly trying her best to keeping it together.

"I'll have a glass of Louis XII neat.. well actually make that two glasses. Thanks Anna" James said while grabbing back his credit card and smiling trying to sound as nice as he could, she smiled and nodded waking away.

She brought it almost immediately and walked away with an unnatural smile, James nodded and took a small sip he looked up after spotting Carlos approaching him with the biggest smile on his face like the one he used to get when he was planning some sort of weird shit.

"Guess who's here?!" He said and grabbed his glass taking a big sip. Even with the loud music James was able to listen to Carlos who was practically screaming at him.

"Um I'm pretty sure it's Kendall Jenner, but i didn't want to say hi cause she's always asking about Maddison and I feel like i should ask her about her nephews and nieces and honestly i have no idea how many she has and don't let me get started on their names cause that's such a mess, I mean- "

"What?! No, James! Stop talking about famous kids! I wasn't talking about her! I'm talking about someone blonde" Carlos winked like if there was an inside joke on it.

"Blonde?" James raised an eyebrow confused as fuck, there where countless of blondes there.

"Yup, you actually got the first name right... well I'm talking about the one and only Kendall Knight!" He squeaked like a schoolgirl "And I think he is here with someone too!"

"Isn't that bad news for you?"

"No, the other way was flirting with a bunch of girls, so the only thing we have to do is approached them and talk to them!"

"I don't know Carlos…"

"But, Jamie" He pouted like 5-year-old, the little shit and James gave in immediately.

"Fine, I guess we could have a drink with them and talk or whatever."

"Yay! Let's go!" Carlos grabbed James's hand and dragged them both to the other side of the club where the music was louder. Both of them still had their drinks and drank while walking.

"Look! They are right there!" Carlos pointed to two young men who were on a couch talking to each other, the blonde who James guessed was Kendall a.k.a. Carlos's platonic crush, looked relaxed and was laughing at something the other one said who was a dark haired a.k.a. hottie with cute dimples who looked like he was way more intoxicated than Kendall and he was smirking while taking a shot of whatever God knows he was drinking, James licked his lip unconsciously staring at him and was glad he was holding a drink so he didn't look like a creep staring at strangers, strangers who were probably straight since Carlo said he saw him flirting with a bunch of girls.

Carlos doing his best to seem casual walked to them and cleared his throat with James right behind him.

"Kendall?" He asked nervously and obviously less excited than he was a couple of minutes ago.

Kendall turned at the sound of his name and his smile widen when he saw Carlos, Carlos's smile spreading as well. He stood up and walked to him ignoring his other sexy friend and blocking James's view of the boy.

"Carlos?!" Carlos nodded happily; both of them were smiling at each other. "Holy shit! Oh my god!"

Kendall hugged him tightly and Carlos, a lover of hugs, hugged him back eagerly. Once they pulled back, after a solid 3 minutes, they were still really close and smiling. James stood there just casually staring at the two, both of them were speechless just staring at each other, which made James slightly unconformable, somehow Carlos snapped back to reality and turn to James.

"Oh right! Look this is my best friend, James" Carlos said this with extra emphasis on the friend thing. Kendall turned to James and smiled.

"Nice to meet you James" He hugged him too, just a little bit more casual and short than Carlos's hug.

"I'm with my best friend too, he is…" They all turned to look at the forgotten guy in the back but he was no longer there. "…The fuck? He was there a minute ago!"

"Yeah I saw him." James said gaining a smirk from Carlos with a looked that said 'You did, huh?'

"Anyway… why don't you guys sit here, I'm sure he will come back soon or he probably went home" Kendall said while Carlos and James sit down.

What did Kendall mean? He simply went home, when they showed up? Seriously? James sighed slightly disappointed.

The waitress that was attending James, Anna, somehow found him and brought him another glass; He drank it all in one sip. Carlos and Kendall obviously had a lot to catch up with and couldn't stop talking while trying to include James with stories about their days at college. James stopped listening after a while and felt out of place. Why am I doing this when I could have been at home watching a movie with my baby girl? Yeah James realized he was getting tipsy 'cause he actually wanted to watch Moana for the million time with Madison instead finding a one night stand, he can't even remember the last time he had one of those.

"I.. guys, I'm leaving…" James stood up interrupting their conversation. Carlos immediately stood up too and so did Kendall after he did.

"No, James you can't! Please stay! We need to celebrate." Carlos said tugging on James's shirt, Kendall only watched them from behind.

"We could leave it for another day, I'm tired and I really want to check on Madison." Even though she was probably asleep already James knew he had to tell him that or else Carlos would still be insisting on staying.

"Fine… give the little princess a kiss for me" James smirked.

"I'll do it man, thanks for everything" They had a quick hug and James shook Kendall's hand "It was a pleasure" It really was, he was glad his best friend had a crush on a nice guy and not an asshole or douchebag like his previous boyfriends and girlfriends. James found Anna the waitress on his way out and told her to charge everything Kendall and Carlos would drink to his credit card and gave her a tip.

He walked through the crowd rejecting the people who were approaching him, and something caught his attention... Under one of the disco balls* there was the hottie/cutie, whom by the way Kendall didn't mention his name, dancing or more like just grinding with a girl who had an extremely tight and short skirt and looked like she was having an amazing time; lucky girl… he actually has a good taste since the girl looks actually really pretty and hot but also that means he straight. Oh great not only he has to be so hot but he also has to destroy my hopes. Sexy Asshole, whatever, it's not like he had a chance at all.

James kept walking leaving the place and got on the Mercedes Benz that was already waiting for him and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lavo it's an actual nightclub at NYC. I have a link on my profile you should totally check it out 'cause it's amazing.
> 
> Also If you were curious, this is what James was drinking: https://www.louisxiii-cognac.com/

**Author's Note:**

> would love to read your comments


End file.
